


Behind the Scenes

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of 'Naruto Shippudden: Bonds'. Naruto and Sasuke come to terms about what they want and what they'll put up with in a movie together, which results in 'Naruto Shippudden: Bonds'. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this is something of a crack fix, attempting to be in character. Yes, I know Naruto isn't always the uke, but he's willing to use uke eyes to get what he wants. ;)

"If I'm going to do this movie with you, it's got to be just you and me," Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto. "The rest of your boy toys will have to be off, doing something else."

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto protested. "I'm sure she wants to see you."

"No," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "You can spend time with Sakura, but not when I'm with you. The time we're together is our time."

"What about Hinata?"

"Hyuga Hinata?" Sasuke considered the shy Byakugan user and her hopeless crush on Naruto. "All right. I'll share some screen time with her, but only a few minutes."

"All right, but if this is going to be our time, you've got to give me your full attention as well," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm evil, remember? There's a limit to how much devotion I can show you."

"You can at least limit your screen time with a certain perverted snake and his sidekick," Naruto growled. He uncrossed his arms to gesture at himself and Sasuke. "Remember, this is our time."

"All right," Sasuke said, utterly deadpan. "We'll be jerked around by an entirely different pervert, together."

"What?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "If I have to put up with your kinky habits, I'm bringing a girl into this movie!"

"No way. No girls."

"Aww, come on, please?" Naruto used the full force of his pleading blue uke eyes. "She'll be a cross dresser and she won't be in love with me."

"Everyone falls in love with you," Sasuke growled, refusing to look at Naruto. "They can't help themselves, even if they know better."

"Well, she'll be in love with someone else," Naruto said, trying to catch Sasuke's gaze. "Come on, it's only fair if I have to put up with snakes and tentacles."

"No."

"I'll let the tentacles rip up my clothes, OK?"

Sasuke considered this. "Oh, all right," he grumbled. "The girl can be in the movie, if she's in love with someone else, if she's a cross dresser, and if your clothes get ripped up."

"Honestly, you're demanding! OK, it's a deal."


End file.
